


Pleasant Discovery

by GalacticConejito



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mention of Joey, Mention of Male Alice, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, That's it, practically (?)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticConejito/pseuds/GalacticConejito
Summary: Por lo general, el agradable sonido de la lluvia nocturna ayudaba a Bendy a conciliar el sueño, pero, por algún motivo, se sentía demasiado fastidiado como para poder dormir, ¿A qué se podría deber esa molestia?





	Pleasant Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía tiempo sin escribir un fic, el rol y el dibujo me tragan el alma -snorts- pero well, aquí está un oneshot que escribí anoche por petición de una amiga o/ que, en lo personal, me encanta cómo quedó <3
> 
> Si leen Alex por ahí, se refiere a la versión masculina de Alice, que salió en el fic "A Star is Falling" de @MiuBelle (Vayan a leerlo, es muy bueno y muy emotivo -sobs-). Simplemente no pude evitarlo! Me enamoré de ese fic y la pareja. 
> 
> Oh! Otra cosita, se supone que aquí, Bendy tiene poco tiempo de creación, por lo que apenas está descubriendo los perks que vienen con ser una criatura real. En las caricaturas él no tenía que enfrentarse a este tipo de situaciones, así que esta es una experiencia totalmente nueva para él.
> 
> En fin, disfruten <3

Con un gran estruendo y resplandor, los truenos y relámpagos dominaban aquella tormentosa noche, acompañados por aquel incesante golpeteo de las enormes gotas de lluvia contra las ventanas y techo del enorme estudio de animación. En las profundidades de sus pasillos, todo yacía en completa tranquilidad, a excepción de una pequeña habitación en la cual descansaba la mascota de dicho lugar.

Recostado en su pequeña cama improvisada dentro de un cajón de mueblería, el pequeño demonio de tinta se removía de un lado a otro, intentando conciliar un sueño que parecía nunca llegar. Tan sólo habían pasado un par de semanas desde que había sido traído a la vida, por lo que aún le costaba adaptarse a ciertas actividades realizadas en el mundo real, pero… dormir nunca había sido una de ellas, entonces, ¿Por qué no podía pegar el ojo?

Emitiendo un pequeño gruñido, la caricatura se levantó ligeramente, dando un par de golpes en la almohada antes de dejarse caer nuevamente, acomodándose de lado y cubriéndose con las cobijas hasta su cabeza. ¿Qué había de diferente esta noche? Por lo general la lluvia le ayudaba a dormir, le arrullaba a un plácido reposo, no comprendía porqué esta noche era diferente.

Todo se sentía… muy incómodo.

A pesar del frío a causa de la tormenta, sus cobijas se sentían demasiado tibias al contacto, volviéndose una molestia conforme los segundos transcurrían, al igual que la creciente y desconocida sensación que embargaba su cuerpo desde la punta de sus pies hasta la punta de sus cuernos. No era… exactamente algo malo, pero aun así le fastidiaba, al punto de tenerlo inquieto hasta realizar cierto movimiento.

❝¡Nhg!❞ Emitió en sorpresa pura, abriendo sus ojos de par en par mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un intenso tono gris, sentándose de golpe y tensándose por completo al juntar sus pequeñas rodillas. ¿Qué había sido eso? Desconocía el qué había hecho, pero debía admitir que se había sentido… increíblemente bien. Apretando un poco el agarre del borde de sus mantas, las apartó para dirigir su mirar a aquella zona de su cuerpo en la que la curiosa sensación se comenzaba a concentrar; su entrepierna.

Ladeando la cabeza, el pequeño arqueó una ceja, mirando con extrañeza cómo la tinta de esa zona parecía removerse. Tal vez… eso era el causante de todo, posiblemente su cuerpo estaba empezando a derretirse, y, si ese era el caso, tenía que ir con Joey y avisarle de inmediato. Mas… no lo hizo, tenía que asegurarse por sí mismo que ese era el caso, por lo que, lentamente, llevó su enguantada diestra a aquella zona, dándole un cuidadoso tacto experimental.

De inmediato, una increíble cantidad de sensaciones se apoderaron del cuerpo del demonio de tinta, haciéndole emitir un pequeño gemido mientras que un placentero escalofrío recorría su cuerpo entero. ❝¡Ah…!❞ Arqueó la espalda sin poder evitarlo, alzando el rostro hacia el techo mientras ejercía más presión en aquella zona. Era… asombrosamente adictivo, ¡Jamás había sentido algo así!

Jadeante, se volvió a dejar caer sobre la almohada, manteniendo la mano entre sus piernas sin dejar de frotar con ligereza, no se podía detener, ¡No se quería detener! ❝¡Nhhg…! Nhg…❞ Emitía con impaciencia, cubriendo la burbujeante zona con su palma entera y retorciéndose al sentir aquel delicioso calor sobre esa área tan sensible. Estaba tan ensimismado en aquello, que al momento de que un pequeño bulto de tinta comenzó a formarse se sobresaltó por completo, apartando la mano con temor de haberse hecho algo malo a sí mismo. ¿¡Y ahora qué se suponía que debía hacer!? ¡No podía decirle a Joey que se había lastimado a propósito!

Su tren de pensamientos empezó a descarrilarse, llenándolo de preocupaciones hasta notar lo que se había formado en su entrepierna. Allí, recostado de su vientre y estómago bajo, se encontraba una figura desconocida para él, ¿Un exceso de tinta tal vez? Era caliente al tacto y de vez en vez parecía palpitar. Lleno de curiosidad, lo tomó con intenciones de eliminar aquel “exceso de tinta”, mas al intentarlo, tan sólo se estremeció, volviendo a ser abrumado por las mismas sensaciones placenteras de hace un momento.

❝¡Oh, por--! ¡Nhg~!❞ Cortó su frase al verse obligado a morderse el labio inferior, dándole un ligero apretón a su miembro con deseo, ¡No podía evitarlo! Le daba gusto cada vez que lo hacía, incrementando su impaciencia y necesidad por recibir más de ello.

Pero, ¿Qué hacer? Casi por instinto, movió su mano desde la punta hasta la base, inhalando aire fuertemente al deleitarse con ese magnífico roce. Sin pensarlo mucho, lo volvió a repetir, iniciando su inexperto y torpe vaivén de arriba hacia abajo, jadeando a la par que estimulaba su pequeño y duro miembro. No comprendía lo que hacía, pero sí sabía una cosa; le gustaba… y demasiado.

❝A-ahhh~… ¡Ahh…! Ahh~❞ Comenzó a gemir una vez que aceleró el movimiento de su mano, procurando rozar la punta cada vez que subía hacia ella. Inquietándose, el pequeño demonio de tinta se volteó hacia un lado con intenciones de sostenerse del cajón, pero terminó quedando boca-abajo, separando bien sus rodillas y apoyándolas en la colcha para mantener su pelvis en el aire. ❝S-se… se siente tan bien…❞ Murmuró para sí mismo contra la almohada, su respiración haciéndose pesada sin quitar la mano de entre sus piernas, presionando con la yema del pulgar sobre su sensitivo glande con pequeños pero disfrutables movimientos circulares.

❝¡Nhg…! ¡P-por favor…! ¡Uhf…!❞ Gimoteó, dejando de mover la mano y tan sólo estimulando de forma tortuosamente lenta la punta, empezando a temblar de manera incontrolable mientras su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que continuara, sus pequeñas piernas amenazando con rendirse y dejarle caer. ❝¡N-no lo… soporto…! ¡Nhg…! ¡¡NNHG!!❞ Emitió entre dientes, rindiéndose ante la lujuria para seguir con aquella errática pero desesperada estimulación, llevando su mano desde la base hasta su glande y de regreso lo más rápido que su brazo le permitía, sudando por el esfuerzo realizado e iniciando a babear por el placer que nublaba su mirar. La habitación se sentía increíblemente caliente, tan sólo escuchándose los gemidos de Bendy y el rechinar de la cómoda que opacaban la tormenta en el exterior. No le importaba si alguien en el estudio le escuchaba, ¡Sólo quería más de esto! Se sentía cerca… muy cerca, desconocía de qué, pero lo sentía venir, una exquisita presión acumulándose en su vientre bajo mientras que su miembro palpitaba sin control bajo su tacto.

❝¡Aahh~! A-alex~…❞ Salió aquella palabra de sus labios sin pensarlo, demasiado embriagado por el placer como para percatarse de ello. ❝¡Alex~…! ¡HHH!❞ Repentinamente su cuerpo se tensó, haciéndole abrir sus párpados en sobremanera al percatarse de o inevitable. ❝¡¡AH-AHH~!!❞ Gimiendo a gran voz, su cuerpo convulsionó en un espasmo conforme una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió por completo, liberando por fin la tensión y llegando a ese tan deseado pico de placer absoluto.

En cuestión de segundos, la caricatura colapsó sobre la colcha, jadeando incesantemente en un intento por recuperar su aliento. Oh por el creador… sí que estaba agotado… pero se sentía totalmente complacido, relajado y muy a gusto, aun frotando de forma masoquista su sobreestimulado miembro para estremecerse con cada roce hasta que su pequeña figura no pudo más, viéndose obligado a retirar su mano de lugar. Eso… eso sí que había sido algo.

Pronto, el sueño empezó a regresar, notando sus párpados volverse cada vez más pesados… ya estaba listo para dejarse llevar por Morfeo. Sin embargo, apenas se movió un poco para acomodarse sintió una nada agradable humedad en su cama improvisada, haciéndole sentarse para averiguar de qué se trataba.

El horror le invadió cuando vio el pequeño pozo de tinta justo donde hasta hace unos momentos estuvo tocándose a sí mismo, al igual que la mancha en su guante, recordando entonces aquella sensación de haber expulsado algo al finalizar su sesión. ¡Demonios! No podía dejarlo así. Llevándose la mano limpia a la boca, “mordió sus uñas” mientras miraba a su alrededor pensando en qué podía hacer, hasta que un pequeño foco se prendió sobre su cabeza.

Levantándose con bastante pesadez, se quitó los guantes y los reemplazó por unos limpios, recogiendo también las sábanas de su cajón y llevándolas hasta el cesto de basura más cercano, dejándolas caer allí sin cuidado alguno junto a sus guantes arruinados.

¡Listo! Sacudió sus manos, dedicándose luego a colocar sábanas limpias y recostarse una vez más en su cómoda colcha. Ahora sí podría descansar… estaba agotado, pero ahora sabía que por fin conciliaría el sueño que tanto quería.


End file.
